Naruto A Ninja Legend
by Dragonite195020
Summary: Naruto was left quite a few gifts from his mother when she died and now Naruto must learn to use these powers to protect the ones he holds dearest to himself. Progressive God-like Naruto, Rinnegan Naruto, Smart Naruto. Will eventually be a NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story… I know it won't be all that great but I'm new to this kind of this thing so if you could bear with me? I've been inspired for a long time for a Naruto story and I just decided instead of looking for a good one to read I'd write one and see where it went…also I know some grammar will be off and some things might not make sense so just leave a review if you notice a mistake (there will most likely be quite a few of them). Also Constructive Criticism is welcome and appreciated and if you "must" flame unless I find it somewhat helpful you will just be ignored. So enough of this note lets get on with the story (:**

**Night of the Kyuubi Attack**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato Namikaze was looking at his new born son with a sorrowful look knowing well that the burden being placed on the young child would be a difficult one but he had faith in his son to do well. He and his wife Kushina Shared a brief glance before they stood up slowly ready to protect the village. The Kyuubi sprinted at the couple and tried to shove his giant claw into the young child but Kushina and Minato both dashed in front of him and took the attack. Both of them shed a few tears knowing very well that they were never going to be able to be the parents they wanted to be. Minato ran through hand signs quickly then shouted "Demonic Soul Sealing Technique!" and suddenly the Shinigami appeared behind the Yellow Flash. It Flew towards the demon and shoved it inside the seal placed on young Naruto. The Shinigami then reached for Minato but before he was grabbed he put all the chakra he had into the seal. After the quick movement the Death God touched Minato and sucked him inside of his soul jar. Kushina now on the verge of death had a scroll on her with a secret Uzumaki technique. It granted the holder of the scroll any bloodline that they wished for. Not wanting her Sochi-kun to live a life as she did gave transferred the rinnegan bloodline into his body via seal and then she pushed all of her chakra into the seal that held the Kyuubi inside. She then slumped down knowing her job was just about over. She then quickly summoned another scroll giving details to Hiruzen as to what happened and to tell Naruto of his heritage as soon as he became a ninja. To keep the child safe and to give him all of the clan techniques from her side and Minato's personal jutsus like the Hirashin and the Rasengan. Finally she asked of him to have Jiraiya (aka ero-sennin) or Tsunade to take care of him. Once she finished she smile kissed her Sochi-kun on the forehead and lied herself down gently. The life slowly left her eyes.

**Naruto Age 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto ran as fast as his little feet could carry him tripping over small twigs and rocks on his way to his favorite hiding spot. The scary men and women would never leave him alone and would always beat him.

*Flashback*

October 10th: It was a dark stormy night and Naruto was just kicked out of the orphanage. He slowly walked into an alleyway hoping to find some sort of shelter when suddenly a man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and punched him straight in the jaw causing the little boy to fly and smack the wall hard leaving a crater of his body in the process. He slowly got back up and groaned his body ached. The man however was not finished and decided to use an Uchiha favorite and he screamed "Katon: Goukayou No Jutsu!" and sent a huge fireball to crash into the poor boy. He now had burns everywhere and many bones could be seen protruding from his skin. He whaled in discomfort and pain only to cough up insane amounts of blood. The man just laughed as his eyes slowly reverted back into a normal color. Before he walked off he walked next to the boy and spit in his face and said "Take that demon boy". However a certain dog masked Anbu saw this and smirked under his mask 'this man was in for a shit ton of pain' he suddenly disappeared via shunshin. He reappeared in front of the man and punched him in his face automatically breaking the other mans jaw in the process. He then started gathering chakra in his arm and yelled "Chidori" as it took a solid form and made a high pitched cheeping sound. He then stuck it straight through the guy's chest and then pushed the dead body on the ground. He then used "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" and summoned Pakkun to tell the third Hokage the events that just took place. He then ran to the young Narutos side and picked him up then stared at his newly found grayish purple sclera with a ripple pattern. He had heard of these eyes from Jiraiya but realized something was a little of with them but he would leave it to Tsunade. So he then transported him to a special hospital via shunshin.

*End Flashback*

Naruto never forgot the kindness that the masked man had shown him and whenever "Dog" could visit Naruto would always be nice and polite. He even started to call the man onii-chan which much to Kakashi's amusement was pretty accurate. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his thoughts of "Dog" but he lost focus and tripped, big mistake. The ninja that were chasing him slowed down and snickered they finally caught the demon. Three of the ninjas looked at each other then smiled wickedly they had planned something. The man standing farthest away from Naruto shot oil from his mouth. The one in the middle shouted "Fūton: Daitoppa"! The last man shouted"Katon: Goukayou No Jutsu"! Naruto had one thought cross his mind 'CRAP' Suddenly an odd power had stirred from within Naruto he looked up and his eyes had suddenly turned a metallic purple with ripple patterns. But the most interesting part about his eyes was the 8 tomoe scattered around his eyes moving slowly in a circle like motion. It was almost hypnotic and it caused everyone there to just stare. Time slowed down for Naruto and he simply just walked out of the way of the jutsu. But to the ninjas around him he moved faster then the Yellow Flash himself. All of them just started shooting jutsu after jutsu only for him to dodge it every time. Most of them just stood there with their mouths agape completely gawking at the insane amount of speed he had. Naruto then went up to one of them and punched him. The man's stomach popped and blood came out of the other side spraying the surrounding ninja in blood. Naruto now realizing what had just happened started to cry and screamed "Get away from me"! They were suddenly sent flying through the air when an invisible force sent them flying. He then slowly fell over and past out.

**Mindscape **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Naruto would never openly admit to anyone that surge of power made him feel great and he was sort of happy for putting the ninja in their place. He then heard a deep chuckle reverberate throughout a dark sewer. **"So what does my jailer need of me?" **Said a giant demonic looking fox. Naruto shivered slightly and stared in awe at the beast in front of him. Kyuubi chuckled then asked **"Do you know who I am mortal?" **Naruto could only shake his head no.**" I am the great Kyuubi the strongest of the demons and stuck in this cage."** The KI that was being released unintentionally made the young child want to piss himself. Kyuubi noticed this and reverted into a human form. Naruto stared at her a minute then screamed "YOUR A GIRL?!" She laughed once more but this time it sounded sweeter and much nicer. The difference made Naruto sweatdrop. She then Smiled at him and patted the spot beside her. He didn't really understand why he trusted her so much already but he obliged and sat next to her. She the stared at him intently for what must have been hours but then smiles seeing no corruption in this boy. She then said "**Naruto, i have a deal for you if you accept you can become a very strong ninja and i can help you and train you to get there, all i want in return is for you to take a tiny part of the seal off so I can breathe in through your nose and see through your eyes. Also by doing this you will be enhancing your senses to the point an Inuzuka would not be able to compete with you." **He looked at her deeply to see if there were any lies hidden in her eyes but could find nothing at smiled. Her heart melted at the sight and yelled**"Kawai**i**!" **His cheeks turned beet red because he just now noticed she had no clothes on. She looked at herself then smiled at his innocence. She was glad he wasn't a pervert even if he was a child she would not accept a pervert for a container it was no no. She decided she could tease him just this once and said **"does little Naru-kun like being against my naked body?" **He was blasted back from a nose bleed. She grimaced slightly. Maybe she did have a perverted container._  
_

**And Scene (: so how did you like it? leave a review and i'll also be trying to post once a week maybe once every two weeks. So other than that see you guys later **

**-Dragonite195020**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I should update again today because I realized that the chapter was super small. I had been typing for well over 30 minutes and got there I thought It would've been bigger so sorry for that. I will try and increase it as much as I can throughout the story. Also I noticed I have favorites already which inspired me to hurry up and get a new chapter out (: so without further ado let it begin**

She laughed as she realized that Naruto had passed out from blood loss. Even if she was a 3000 year old demon she still had it. Lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that Naruto was now awake and blushing profusely. Deciding that it would be better to get her attention than to have her notice he was staring at her he coughed lightly. This shocked her out of her stupor and she quickly said "henge" then clothes suddenly appeared on her body. She wore a tight pair of black anbu pants and a fitted black tank top with a navy blue vest on. She had a sword strapped to her back and her red hair complimented everything she wore. Naruto jumped back unused to jutsus being used for good causes and not ill intent. "Sorry Naruto I forgot you aren't used to that kind of thing." Naruto still looked a little scared. "I'll teach you a new jutsu will that make you forgive me?" "Of course kyu-chan" She blushed a little at the suffix but she brushed it off pretty fast. "Ok so all you need to do is hold your hands in a cross sign then say Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, simple right?" "Now go practice your going to be waking up soon." Once he awoke he ran to his favorite training ground…number 44

**Training ground number44**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He ran to his favorite clearing that had a waterfall. For some reason he always felt a little drawn to the waterfall. To him it always seemed to be pulsing. **'That's because the waterfall is a charka conductor and it enhances ones chakra capabilities by just training nearby' **Naruto freaked out and turned his head so fast you could swear it was getting ready to pop off. NANI!? Kyuubi chuckled and then said **'Kit it's just me don't worry alright I made a mental link with you when you visited just say something in your head and I'll hear it' **_'oh' _**'do you remember the jutsu Naruto?' **_'yeah I think I got it hold on kyu-chan' _He pulled his hands up near his face put them together in a cross like fashion then shouted "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"Over 3000 Narutos popped into existence and to be very accurate it made Kyuubi want to piss herself _**'how does this kit already make this many clones and not even look slightly winded?' **_'**Well Naruto since you made this many clones I'm just going to tell you how helpful these are. Everything they learn will be past on to you so you could have one of these clones read a jutsu book and gain the memory muscle required to do the jutsu, the amount of chakra to put in and even learn dictionary terms if you wanted to. The only flaw is that it doesn't build up actual muscle mass** **which is kind of a bummer but oh well so instead of wasting all of these clones we're going to train a lot today. First I want you to go buy training weights that you wear until I can show you how to make weight seals. Send half of your clones to this clone right here' **suddenly a more feral looking Naruto "poofs" into existence and runs towards the center of the forest.** 'Then with the other half practice tree walking and water walking to help with your chakra control. With your weights were going to train you.' **Naruto couldn't help but feel a sadistic smile spread across the Kyuubi's face as he did what she asked.

Unknown to Naruto he had picked up a follower and although it was young it could prove to be deadly so Kyuubi decided to warn him. **'Kit there is an animal stalking you. I'm not going to ruin the surprise of what it is but if you befriend it I can tell you how to make a summoning contract with this animal. And because of those special eyes of yours you can have as many contracts as you want provided that the contract summons are okay with that' **she said with a smile although Naruto couldn't really tell as he wasn't in the mindscape. But once Naruto got what she had said through his head he climbed up a tree (using his hands) and looked down to see a white tiger cub but this one was a little different. It had a pearl colored eyes and its tail was long compared to the rest of its body. Once Naruto saw the cute little tiger he could help but shout "kawaii!" The tiger seemed to have responded to his voice and just scooted a little closer to the tree he was in. Naruto jumped down and pulled out a piece of meat from out of nowhere and handed it to the small beast. It looked up at him and then cautiously took a bite and once it thought the food was safe, glomped down the meat as if it were its first meal. It looked up gratefully and lied in Narutos lap. Naruto used the hand closest to the kitten to pet it albeit cautiously however all the beast did was purr. He then asked Kyuubi _'how would I make a summoning contract with it and what exactly is a summoning contact?'_ Kyuubi mentally sighed then said **'Kit all you have to do is get some of your blood and the kittens blood and put it on a scroll but hurry we're losing daylight and you still need to train.' **Naruto then looked at the kitten and then asked if he could have a little bit of its blood. The kitten eyed him cautiously but then nodded. Naruto was a little surprised that the tiger could understand him but then again he did have the nine tailed fox inside of him. It held out its arm to him and then he grabbed an old kunai from a tree and cut its arm. He realized then that he didn't have a scroll. He face palmed and called out to Kyuubi for help. All that could be heard were cries about stupid containers and there ignorance a scroll poofed in existence. Mentally thanking the Kyuubi he dropped the blood on the scroll and then cut his arm and let the blood trickle on to the scroll. Suddenly the scroll started to float and chakra was just flooding into the scroll. The kitten was suddenly sucked in the scroll and the scroll fell down. Naruto picked the scroll up and looked at it. After he unrolled it he saw that it had the picture of the tiger and then it had writing underneath the picture. The writing simply stated summoners and under that column was his name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto eyed it suspiciously why did it say Namikaze but before he could ask kyu what it was about she told him to the hand signs **'Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Monkey, Ox, Ram, Rat, Serpent, Tiger' **once her performed all of them she pushed a little of her chakra in to help Naruto and the result wasn't exactly as they thought it would be.

**And that's the end of this chapter…a small cliffy though nothing to big to make you pissy…right? (Worried chibi face) so I have a couple of plans with major plot twists and such but I guess that's something you would expect being with FANMADE material. I would also like a review anonymous or not id like to hear somebody's opinion. So please review and have a good one**

**-Dragonite195020**


End file.
